Looking Futher
by zebzy1
Summary: This is re-posted. Bonnie's being blackmailed by Damon with a very embarrassing photo she has no choice but to do what he wants and send him to the future. By accident she not only sends him but herself as well. But the future has changed a lot more than either of them can ever imagine. Especially the relationship between the two of them.


**Heya! So, I deleted this off fan fiction but then I decided to put it back up with a few changes. I really hope you like this. **

**It kind of starts somewhere in between season 2 and 3 maybe just after Klaus makes his first appearance or something like that. Don't know to be honest? So that means Alaric is still alive, Stefan isn't the ripper yet, Elena is still human and blah, blah, blah.**

**Hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES!**

* * *

It started in history.

Bonnie Bennett was keenly sitting in her seat, listen attentively to her teacher Alaric go on and on about America's independence. It wasn't her favorite part of history but it was better than learning about Salem witch trials or something close to hitting home in her depressed emotion.

_History wasn't all that bad,_ she complemented in her mind as she started to fidget within her seat. Stefan was sitting on the desk behind her while Elena was across the room at the far back. They both were making googly eyes as each other and mouthing 'I love you's' across the room. Even Bonnie had to admit it was quiet sickening.

So she focuses on Alaric again.

"So in theory, the start of America's independence can be seen by the seven-year war as other knows it as the french and Indian war. It has been stated that the consequences started due to the war but evolved in the inter-war period which led to us fighting for our independence. The key people in this role-"

And she had to admit she was bored. Not that she hated history. Bonnie actually thought it was ten times better with Alaric teaching it instead of the horrid Mr. Tanner. Yet, she had no idea why she was so bored. She knew that most girls would have switched off in class and start to chat with each other if Alaric was not hot. But he was. So the girls stayed intrigue.

_Maybe, all teachers need the power of hotness with them. It is quiet useful,_ Bonnie thought mindlessly before her next thoughts turn to horror. God, she sounded just like Caroline. She has been spending too much time with that bubbly blonde. Way, too much. Hopefully, it was a one time thing that thought.

Then she feels the buzz. It vibrates from her front jean pockets. And she knows exactly what it is. Her phone. Part of her tells her leave it alone, but the other bigger part, the devil part begs her to go take a chance, live a little and see who it is. And who knows, maybe it is something important. Maybe someone needed her help.

Finally making the decision, she carefully slips her phone out of her pocket, and looks at the screen. One message. She opens it.

**Homicidal maniac: **Hey, witchy. What are you up to?

At first Bonnie let's out a silent giggle. That phone name she put in for Damon would always crack her up. Second, she rolls her eyes. She has no idea how he got her phone number but her number one guess was Elena. What did he think he was up to? Why was he even texting her?

**Bonnie: **Go away Damon.

She's about to slip her phone back when she gets another text message. That was quick.

**Homicidal maniac:** Come on bon-bon. I have done nothing to annoy you. I ask a nice simple question.

She scoffs at his words but decides to text back.

**Bonnie: **What do you want Damon?

**Homicidal maniac: **I'm bored.

**Bonnie: **I don't care. Just go bug Stefan or someone else. Leave me alone.

**Homicidal maniac: **I have had one hundred years to bug him and have all eternity to continue to do so. I want to have some variety.

**Bonnie: **I'm not a toy Damon. I need you to leave me alone. I'm in history right now. I have no time for you.

Few minutes go by and there was no reply. So Bonnie is determined he won't text her again when another buzz comes from her phone.

**Homicidal maniac: **Tell my bestie Alaric I said hi! ;)

Bonnie internally groans knowing this conversation isn't going to go anywhere. God, why did he have to annoy her?

**Bonnie:** I swear if you text me again I won't hesitate to set your ass alight.

It doesn't really surprise her when another buzz comes from her phone. This vampire really has a death wish.

**Homicidal maniac: **I knew it! I knew you have some repress sexual feelings for me. Come on Bonnie. Come to me.

She lets out a dramatic sigh of anger. She looks around the room to see if anyone has heard it. Stefan is the only one looking at her with a weird look.

'Are you okay?' he mouths to her.

'Fine.' she mouths back before turning to her phone. It's time to end this once and for all.

**Bonnie:** This conversation isn't going to get anywhere. If you text me again Damon I will ignore it got that?

Nothing for a few minutes and she actually believes that he won't text back.

Buzz.

Damn that vampire. She slips her phone back in her pocket and tries to concentrate on Alaric's lesson. It doesn't work. The temptation is too strong. She brings her phone back out again and looks down.

**Homicidal maniac:** You wouldn't dare to that judgey ;)

She groans internally at the nickname but writes back

**Bonnie: **What makes you so sure I wouldn't?

**Homicidal maniac:** Because of what I have on you.

**Bonnie: **What does that mean?

**Homicidal maniac:** Wait for it Bon- Bon. I'll send it to you.

Bonnie waits for what feels like hours. What does he mean by that? What is he going to send to her? She hears buzz from her phone and waits no time to check it out. It's a picture from Damon. She opens it up to see what it is.

Bonnie let's out a bellow scream so loud it could have shattered glass. The whole class attention is on her. She at once starts to blush a deep red not only at the picture but at the attention.

"Bonnie is there something you would like to share with us?" Alaric asks looking straight at her.

"I...uh... I... N...No." Bonnie says uncertainly. Her brain clearly refuses to function.

The image of the picture is probably burned through her eyes permanently. Where had Damon got that? Why doesn't she remember it?

She hears cough and look up to see Alaric in front of her desk with his arms cross. He doesn't look very happy.

"Give the phone." he demands as he held his hand out.

She hears a few girls snicker and a sees matching worried glance from both Stefan and Elena. She makes sure the image is close before slowly handing the phone to his awaiting hand.

Alaric grabs it and takes it to the front and put's it on her desk.

"You can have it after class. Now, after that distraction, let's start again..." Alaric's voice trails off into all history business.

Bonnie feels like her body is on fire. She closes her eyes and the picture sprung in front of her close eyelids. It was a picture of her. Naked. Right down to her birthday suit. It look like it was taken last year. Last year, meaning the wild times. Anyway, she was on a table kneeling on her knees. Her eyes were closed and her head snap right back. She had two bottles in each hand which she knew was defiantly alcohol. She must have been really drunk if she couldn't remember it.

And Damon must have seen it all. Seen her naked. Just the thought, made her body boil to the point she felt like it was going to burst. How dare he? Where did he even get that picture from? She knew neither Elena and Caroline would give it to him?

Bonnie couldn't concentrate for the rest of the lesson. Brooding thoughts pass through her mind as she couldn't stop and think of all the things Damon could do with that picture.

Suddenly, the shrill of the bell snaps her out of her running-down-hill thoughts and she watches at her class mates gathers their stuff and run out of the room. She slowly packs her things knowing she might have to have a very awkward conversation with Alaric.

Slowly, she gets up from her chair and goes up towards the Alaric.

"Bonnie?" he says questionably looking at her to start the conversation.

"I'm sorry about that. I promise it won't happen again" Bonnie says quickly hoping to get this over and done with.

"I know Bonnie. I would hate to punish you." Alaric says before picking up her phone and handing it to her.

"You won't." Bonnie promises before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

Once she is outside, she doesn't hesitate to look at her phone. Four new messages. All from him.

**Homicidal maniac: **So witchy... What do you think? Pretty sexy huh?

**Homicidal maniac:** Hello, Bon-Bon don't be embarrassed. I personally think you look hot in all your glory.

**Homicidal maniac: **Witchy... You there?

**Homicidal maniac:** Oh, I must have got you in trouble. Don't worry just say my name and Alaric will let you off the hook ;) Anyway, text me when you get out!

Bonnie knew he was always going to do this. He wanted his fun and with that picture he knew he was going to get it. That bastard. She looks down at her phone and begins to type...

**Bonnie:** Did I mention I really want to kill you?

It doesn't take long for him to answer.

**Homicidal maniac: **147 times and counting. So, you like it? I'm thinking of putting it on as my new screen saver.

**Bonnie: **Just to let you know I will kill you Damon. Where did you get it from?

**Homicidal maniac: **Promises, promises. Anyway you shouldn't be asking that. You should be asking what I am going to do with it.

Bonnie feels like her stomach drop right down to her feet. God, she felt sick.

**Bonnie: **You wouldn't dare do anything, Damon.

**Homicidal maniac: **Try me.

Bonnie knew she was defeat when those two words appeared on her screen. Damon had her in a fly trap and he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon.

Another buzz to her phone.

**Homicidal maniac: **Don't think of trying anything stupid. If you don't do as I say then I will not only send this to everyone on my contact list but everyone on Stefan's too. That includes the whole football team. I bet they will be hype up at that photo. So, what do you say Bon-Bon? ;)

**Bonnie: **What do you want Damon?

**Homicidal maniac: **I want you to come by the boarding house around 7 tonight. Bring your cookbook too.

Bonnie rolls her eyes as she finally comes out of school to find Caroline and Elena waiting for. She knew whatever Damon was planning it wasn't going to be good.

* * *

**And that is the end of this chapter.**

**Anyway, please review this. I would be really happy if you do. Go 'Bamon' for life ;P**

**So please review! Thank you.**


End file.
